russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Princess Michelle Vito Known as 'Princess Charm' Premieres on March 23
April 2, 2015 Michelle Vito as Princess Charm IBC-13 offering viewers a new afternoon habit starting this Monday, April 6, as it debuts two back-to-back soap operas, one of which is Teen Kontrabida Michelle Vito as the newest Daytime Princess in IBC-13's newest afternoon heart-warming fantaserye Princess Charm, a romantic fantasy love story, you should name her Charm just like your successful character is set to change the viewing habit of TV viewers. The heart-warming fantasy series follows the journey of Charm Velario known as Princess Charm (played by Michelle Vito), a 17-year-old teenage girl who is confident whatever the friends, she is pretty and beautiful like a princess. Because of their so excited, at Velario's family in house. His boyfriend Rafael Santana (Andre Paras), a brother who is Santana's family and he loves girlfriend for kilig moments. As Princess Charm is about her mom Dina Velario (Angelu de Leon), her dad Jeric Velario (Bobby Andrews), her young brother Carlos Velario (Francis Magundayao) and her little girl Miely Velario (Sofia Millares). She is going to school, which shows in school uniform. Already a model at an early age, it was only a matter of time before, Charm who takes the time to be kind is beautiful and explored the world of acting. She looks every bit the radiant prom queen! Get to know more of this rising star and all about her dream prom dress, date, and song.Princess Charm is very beautiful and charming girl must help her? Inside a storage room to steal her hosting job at a variety show their club organized. Will Charm about to crush Rafael? Is she the true love and fall in love all over again? And what about it he mean girl gown? This will be Vito's first weekday afternoon series as her first lead role just look absolutely gorgeous while joining the cast are Andre Paras who will play as boyfriend in the story about girlfriend and Kobe Paras are two of Kapinoy primetime prince who were now joined the series. She her acting prowess. One of the most popular love teams of the '90s returns as Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews are now part of the daytime fantaserye. While Princess Charm is a romantic fantasy drama, Vito assured long-time fans of Angelu and Bobby that they will see light moments between the two, which they were known for in the late '90s. Completing the cast of Princess Charm are Francis Magundayao, Mika dela Cruz, Maritoni Fernandez, Daniel Fernando, Paul Salas, Sofia Millares, Bianca Manalo, Yayo Aquila, Carlo Lacana, Bianca Casado, Yves Flores, Dexie Daulat, Celine Lim, Vangie Martelle, Andres Muhlach, Tessie Tomnas and Rio Locsin, Directed by Vanessa U. de Leon and Paco Sta. Maria, Princess Charm premiered on April 6, from Monday to Friday at 3:15 p.m. right after Anna Luna on IBC-13's HapoNation. It is one of four new shows that will debut on Saturday, which has been dubbed by IBC-13 as Tag-Init, Tag-Lamig, Pinoy Summer Ang Dating!. The remake of the 2014 hit Taiwanovela Fall In Love With Me who she bannered by the teen actress Sue Ramirez and the newest Kapinoy actor Aljur Abrenica, the series get a 8:30 p.m. time slot after Volron Man and the hit teleserye Dahil Ba Sa Kanya moved to 9:15 p.m. as part of Kapinoy Primetime.